


Love is a Smoke Made With the Fume of Sighs

by dvorahbee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dirty Talk, Homophobic Language, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not sorry, oh and, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorahbee/pseuds/dvorahbee
Summary: Hogwarts AU no one asked for where Isak is in Slytherin and Even in Hufflepuff and they get frisky in the lavatory.





	Love is a Smoke Made With the Fume of Sighs

Isak splashed some water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was dripping water, mixed with his dry tears. He knew that being a Slytherin basically meant you had to be tough, but did it really have to mean you had to be an asshole?  _He_  wasn't one, even if some people thought he was. 

When he'd been sorted in Slytherin, he'd been proud. Eva had been sorted there also, so he'd have someone to hang with. But the more time went and the more he realised that being a Slytherin meant you had to be a dick, if some guys' behaviour were anything to go by.

He'd gotten the message loud and clear that he would have to hide his useless crush for his best friend if he wanted to live in peace. He'd more or less managed, the crush had come and gone, but Elias had stayed. Elias, or the asshole that kept messing with Isak, had been since their first year. They were now in their sixth year, but Elias was still a dick. He had never said out loud that he might be a little gay here and there, but Elias had always called him “fag” and all the other stupid names he always came up with. Usually he would just brush it off, but today he just couldn't. Elias and his goons had sat at his table, and Isak had found it hard to ignore them. He really _did_ try but they insulted him with disgusting names for fifteen minutes before he couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d left, tears in his eyes, shame in his heart, and Elias laughing at the table.

He was drying his face, gesturing his wand around it, hot air blowing out of it, when he heard the door open. He turned around and froze. Elias had come into the lavatory, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

“Did you think you could hide from me, flower boy?” And when Isak didn’t answer, Elias walked to him, playing with his own wand in his right hand. “You’d think that after six years someone would’ve thought to fuck the fagness out of you but no it’s still showing on your disgusting face.”

Isak was still frozen in place. He clenched his fist, wondering if he’d get into much trouble with professor Snape if he punched Elias in his fucking face. All for none, apparently because they heard a door from one of the cubicles open violently and in a second Elias was pushed against the wall by a tall, _so tall_ , boy. That same boy was standing in front of Isak.

“Oh yes please, pick on someone your size for a change, I'd be delighted to punch you in your fucking disgusting mouth,” the boy said in a deep voice to Elias when the latter had started to come back towards them, towards Isak. “Leave the fucking lavatory before I call for Snape.”

That seemed to work because Elias threw one last disgusted look at Isak before leaving. Once he was out and gone ( _finally_ ), the boy turned around and looked at Isak.

His blonde hair was styled flawlessly, and looked so soft. His eyebrows were raised high, and his eyes were blue, a deep-sea blue that Isak knew he could get lost in for minutes, hours, years. His lips were plump and looked so kissable that Isak licked his own, almost instinctively. It was when he saw those lips turn into a small smirk that he realised he was staring at another boy’s lips. Shit. Well done, Isak.

“Are you okay or did that dickhead hurt you?” The boy asked Isak.

“Um, no. I’m fine,” Isak mumbled. The tall beautiful guy smiled at him. “Sorry we bothered you, or something.”

“Bothered me? You didn’t bother me. Elias did by being a dick, but _you_ certainly didn’t. Anyway. Come here often?” The guy asked, leaning against one of the sink. Isak furrowed his eyebrows.

“To the lavatory?”

“Sure.”

“Er-” Isak was confused. The guy was weird. Hot as fuck, but a weirdo.

“Not very articulate, are you?”

“Excuse you, I’m the master at being articulate!”

“That’s not showing right now.”

“I’ll show you,” Isak told him without thinking but he realised too little too late that what he’d said was very ambiguous. 

“I’ll let you,” the taller boy said, his voice had dropped an octave, and Isak’s heart was beating way too fast. He was looking at the guy, wide eyes, heart crazy.

“Anyway,” the guy shook his head. He reached for his hand to shake it. “I’m Even,” he said as Isak’s hand burned at the touch. What the hell was happening to him? “And you are…?”

“Oh, um, right. Isak,” Isak answered. His eyes travelled down the boy’s – Even’s – face, his mole-sprinkled neck, down to the tie around his neck. Yellow and black. Wait. “You’re a Hufflepuff?” Isak asked in disbelief.

“You’re a perceptive one,” Even said, laughing lightly.

“I need to go,” Isak said before trying to rush out of the lavatory. He couldn’t begin to have a crush on a Hufflepuff. Before he could go very far Even put his hand around his arm.

“Why the rush?” Even asked, way too close to Isak’s face.

“I’m a Slytherin,” Isak said and waited for him to get it.

“Good for you?”

“No, you don’t get it. We can’t be friends.”

“Aw, you want us to be friends!”

“Not the point,” Isak exclaimed, his face probably red as a tomato. “I’m a Slytherin and you’re a Hufflepuff. It’s like two complete opposites.”

“Oh, wow okay. Hold on. Are we doing the Romeo and Juliet thing. If I tell you that my eyes have never been such beauty before will your friend kill me? We could totally have an epic love story.”

“What?” _What. The. Fuck_.

“Slytherins and their fucking stereotypes. Are we really doing this?” Even asked, sighing. “Those old house rivalries really makes me mad. Do the Slytherin really still think they’re so fucking superior? We’re not in fucking West Side Story!” The way Even said it, sounding mildly angry made Isak backtrack. He didn’t understand every weird thing Even said but that didn’t matter. He felt like he had to make him change his mind about Isak.

“No, I mean, we don’t. Well, some of us do, but I don’t. Really.” Isak rushed to say.

“That’s settled then, we can be friend, Isak.” Even said before leaving the lavatory, throwing a half-assed wink at Isak.

His emotions were drowning. His face was flushed, his lips were stretched into a smile, and his heart was only starting to calm down. The way Even had said his name had made Isak’s stomach clench weirdly. His flushed cheeks and him went out of the bathroom and to the common room. And if Isak had thought about Even’s deep blue eyes to lessen the dullness of the reflection of the greenish lake, no one had to know.

 

*

 

Over the course of the next few weeks Even seemed to be everywhere. The corridors, the hall, just everywhere besides his classes, to which Isak concluded that Even was older. Of course, he was. He tried to not pay much attention to him in case Elias caught him, but mostly in case _Even_ caught him. It didn’t really work. Every time Isak looked at him, Even turned to look back, and every time Isak felt eyes on him and caught Even staring at him, the older boy would only smile at him. Isak didn’t really know what to do with it.

Elias had stopped to bother him, or at least for a little while. It felt good. Walking in the corridors or down the stairs didn’t feel as dreadful as before. That’s where he was at the moment. Going up the stairs, lost in his own mind, in his potion homework. He wasn’t a big fan of Professor Snape but boy did he love his class. His thought were cut short when he hit another body, stumbling backward, his arms flailing around trying to catch something to hold onto.

He didn’t fall. His hands had managed to catch hold of something. That something however appeared to be a shirt. A shirt that Even was wearing. A shirt that had open when Isak’s hand had gripped it forcefully. His face was burning, and he took his hands back, fuck death, he’d rather fall down the stairs and die with embarrassment later.

But he didn’t fall. Yet again. Even’s face was close, so close he could see the different kinds of blue in his eyes. He felt arms around his back and saw Even smile. Oh.

“If you wanted to see me you didn’t have to make me save your life again.”

“Save my life? I don’t need saving, I’m not a fucking damsel in distress,” Isak scoffed.

“That’s very sexist. Everyone needs saving, Isak, even if it’s not physical.”

“Whatever.”

“I can totally take my arms back,” Even said as he started to remove his arms from around Isak’s back. Isak could already feel himself falling backward.

“No!” He shouted, hand going back to Even’s shirt, which was still open. Even smirked.

“Also, if you really wanted to see me naked, you just had to asked.”

“Oh my G-od, please stop.”

Isak was dying. His face was still burning, all of his blood was probably in his face.

“Not the words I dream of hearing, to be quite honest,” Even whispered as he leaned towards, his mouth mere centimeters away from his ears.

“What’s happening here?” Eva’s voice came from behind Even. Isak jumped away from Even, eyes wide, definitely not looking at Even.

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing, Issy,” Eva told him, looking Even with a smirk. She walked to Isak, putting an arm around his shoulder. This, he could totally do.

Isak risked a look at Even and saw the blonde boy looking at Eva with a frown. Isak tilted his head, still looking at Even who must have felt him staring because he directed his gaze to Isak. They stared in each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Eva spoke again. Isak had almost forgotten she was there.

“And you are?” Eva asked.

“Even,” said with a smile. “And leaving. See you later, Isak,” he said, winking at Isak. That fucking wink. Isak wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but his heart was clenching happily.

“So, Even?” Eva asked once they were back in the Slytherin common room. Isak looked around. A few first year were there but they weren’t paying attention to them.

“Okay, he’s a Hufflepuff and I’m pretty sure he’s a seven year,” Isak told her.

“Ooh, an older guy, kudos Isak.”

“Er- what?”

“Isak it’s okay if you have a crush on him, I don’t judge.He’s also really hot, so, good on you.”

“No, I, I mean, what do you mean, are you okay with it? With me possibly crushing on a guy?”

“Oh Isak,” Eva said, putting her right arm around his shoulders, leaning against him while they were sitting on the settee. “You always looked at Jonas like the sun shone out of his arse back when we were in second year. You literally plotted for Jonas and me to break up.”

“Right.”

“It’s alright, you can shag whoever. You never judged me when I tell you that I want to tear off Noora’s clothes off.”

“Oh my G-od, please stop.”

They both laughed and Isak felt happy. If Eva knew and it was alright then, he would tell Jonas soon. For now, that was okay.

 

*

 

The third time Isak saw Even it was in the same lavatory they had met. He had told Jonas he might be a little gay and he felt good about himself for once. He came out of the cubicle and was washing his hands when he saw Even staring at him in the mirror. He smiled at him and Isak felt himself smile back. When he was done he went to dry his hand with the tissue dispenser, having left his want on his bed, but Even was busy taking them all out. Isak looked at him, frowning. What the hell?

Even turned around once he’d emptied the fucking thing and looked at Isak, raising his eyebrows.

“Did you also need tissues?” Even asked.

“You’re so weird,” Isak told him, laughing.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Even said before taking Isak’s damp hand in his.

“Um, what are you doing?” Isak asked, flustered. Even’s fingers were stroking his hands.

“Your hands aren’t even wet. You have really nice hands, I knew you would.”

“What do you mean ‘you knew you would’?”

“Isak, I’ve been trying to get the courage to talk to you since the first day back when I saw you on platform 9 and 3/4,” Even said as he took a step forward, Isak’s hand still in his. Even was looking him straight in his eyes. “Your eyes are so damn green, they’re beautiful.” The more Even complimented him, the more his tone of voice dropped, the closer he stepped to him, the harder it was for Isak to breathe. “And that little mole just above your lip,” Even lifted his hand that wasn’t holding Isak’s and stroke Isak’s mole on his upper lip with his thumb. Isak’s breath hitched. Even’s eyes which had been directed at his lips, raised to his own eyes. His irises were bigger than before, and he was biting his lips.

“Even,” Isak whispered throatily.

Even’s thumb slipped from his lips, parting them slightly. In lieu of answering him, Even leaned forward, stroking Isak’s nose with his own.

“Isak,” Even started to say, sounding as breathless as Isak. “Can I?”

Unable to talk, Isak nodded against Even’s face. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Even’s small smile. Then he felt his lips against his own. It started innocent. Close-mouthed kissed. Lips against lips, until Even suddenly bit Isak’s lower lip causing him to moan ridiculously loud, echoing around the lavatory. Even moved back, looking at Isak with almost black eyes.

“G-od,” Even exclaimed lowly as he crashed their lips together. He licked Isak’s lips, asking for permission, which Isak gave happily. They were full on making out and Isak felt oh so good but the sink was pushing against his lower back painfully.

“Even, Even, stop.”

“What is it?”

“The sink’s killing my back.”

Even pulled him by the hand he was still holding and pushed him into one of the cubicles. He closed the door and plastered himself against Isak and started rubbing his lips deliciously against Isak’s neck. Isak’s hands were in Even’s hair while Even’s hands were travelling on his body. He placed his left hand on Isak’s cheek while he was sucking a bruise on his neck. Isak felt Even’s right hand going down, down his back, finally stopping on his ass, grabbing him and pulling him even closer.

Isak was a mess, moaning at everything Even did. It was ridiculous, they’d known each other for a few weeks and had talked only a handful of times and there they were, making out obscenely in the lavatory. The thought hit him just when he heard the main door open and someone came in the bathroom. Isak pushed Even away gently.

“Jesus, stop, they’re going to hear us,” Isak whispered, turning around to place his ear on the door. He felt Even’s front against his back and bit his lips. Even put his hands on Isak’s where they were, flat against the door.

“They won’t if we’re quiet,” Even whispered against his ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Even,” Isak exclaimed lowly as he pushed himself even more against Even’s front.

Even shifted and Isak felt the bulge of his dick against his ass. He heard Even moan softly. He turned his head and looked at Even, he was a mess and Isak was honestly probably the same.

“Can _you_ be quiet, Even?” Isak whispered to Even, who opened his mouth to answer but Isak didn’t give him time to speak. He rubbed his ass against Even’s dick like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. He was so turned on he felt like he was going to blow in his school pants. Even whined lowly before biting the skin of Isak’s neck in order to make less sounds but it only made Isak moan slightly.

They heard the person wash their hands. Then, when finally, _finally_ , they went out of the lavatory, Even took his mouth off of Isak’s neck, unceremoniously slid one of his hands in Isak’s pants, stroking Isak’s cock. Isak moaned deeply. He opened his jeans and yes, it was heavenly. He put his hand on Even’s ass, urging him on.

“Come on, Even.”

“ _Fuck_ , come here,” Even moaned, putting the hand that wasn’t busy on Isak’s neck, making him turn his head towards him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both leaned in, attacking the other’s mouth. It was all tongues, teeth, and hot, hot air, while Even stroked him and rubbed his own hard, so very hard length on Isak’s ass.

“Can I, fuck, ah, can I take off your pants?” Even asked, breathless.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Isak chanted as he helped Even pushing his pants down his thighs. He felt Even hesitate at his briefs. Isak nodded. “You too.”

Even’s cock was a sight to behold. It was bright red and looked painfully hard, and it was so thick, and long. G-od. Isak wanted to take him in his mouth but that’ll have to wait. He needed to come, or he’d explode.

Isak pulled Even’s front against his back again but this time Even’s dick slid between his ass cheeks as Even thrust against him, chasing orgasm. Isak took his hand and guided it back to his dick.

“Isak, fuck, I want to be in you so bad. I want to feel your hot tight hole swallowing my dick, would you like that?” Even breathed against Isak’s ear, thrusting his dick furiously against Isak’s ass, stroking Isak’s dick so fast he was seeing stars. The younger boy moaned loudly at Even’s words and came in his hand, blacking out for a few moments until he felt Even’s hot come run down his ass as Even grunted.

“I think you killed me,” Even said, sounding so fucked out, Isak smiled. “We should go again, maybe not in the toilets though.”

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did this even happen?  
> I saw a post on Twitter where someone drew Isak as a Griffyndor and Even as a Slytherin and I was ready to make a revolution. Isak is Slytherin and Even a Hufflepuff, come @ me. Also, yeah definitely put that Snape reference in there because I'm tired as fuck and i can't think of any professor right now, whatever, that'll do, don't hate me.
> 
> There is no plot whatsoever, I just wanted to write them as Slytherin and Hufflepuff and ended writing smut.  
> (Title is from Romeo and Juliet.)  
> Any mistakes, sorry, again it's 23:35, I'm dead on my feet.
> 
> That's it, hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
